Talking to the Moon
by lemmonbomb
Summary: Songfic. As the nights grow colder and darker as Voldemort grows stronger, Tonks stays up every night to wait for Remus, wishing on stars that he will return home to her and the baby...


**Disclaimer: I own David Tennant's autograph...swooooon...but sadly, I own nothing to do with Harry Potter of Hogwarts or...well, you get the picture. All that belongs to the awesome woman that is, JK. **

**The song "Talking to the Moon" belongs to Bruno Mars, from his new album "Doo Wops and Hooligans". I urge you to listen to the song, it's beautiful. The moment I heard it, it hit me literally straight away as a Remus/Tonks song, it's SO perfect for them. **

**Song lyrics are in italics. This is Tonks when Remus has run away in DH, frightened of the future. Enjoy! :s**

Here I am. Home. Where you should be, with me, with us.

_I know you're somewhere out there__  
__Somewhere far away__  
__I want you back_

Where are you, Remus? If you had any idea how much I love you, need you, crave you, miss you...would you have left? I know you're out there somewhere. Somewhere you shouldn't be.

_I want you back__  
__My neighbours think__  
__I'm crazy__  
__But they don't understand_

Mum keeps telling me to come back inside, into the warm. But I can't. I won't. Not if it's raining in torrents, not if the icy winds bite colder than a Dementor's kiss. I'll wait for you forever, if that's what it takes. And the neighbours stare at me and point at me. The crazy girl that married the werewolf. But don't you see? They're the crazy ones, not me, not you! You should be _here _Remus. You belong here. With me.

_You're all I have__  
__You're all I have_

I'm sorry. I can't stop the tears falling, and I know you told me I must never cry. But you're all I have. I can't help remembering that for one irrevocably beautiful, unexplainably perfect moment those months ago, we were one in joyous harmony. Love as strong as ours creates miracles, Remus, and he's blossoming inside me. Don't be afraid of him...love him like I know he loves you. Like I love you.__

_At night when the stars__  
__Light on my room__  
__I sit by myself_

We can run away if you want. Anything. I don't care Remus, I don't care! But I need you here, with me

You should be here, with me, and our baby. Together. Please...

_Talking to the Moon__  
__Try to get to You__  
__In hopes you're on__  
__The other side__  
__Talking to me too!_

My prayer. Every night I pray that you'll hear me. That you'll want me, you'll want our baby. That you'll stop being so scared. That you'll let me help you. That you'll hold me close like you did, Together...

_Oh, am I a fool__  
__Who sits alone__  
__Talking to the moon_

But it's just me. On my own. Waiting for you.

_I'm feeling like__  
__I'm famous__  
__The talk of the town__  
__They say__  
__I've gone mad__  
__Yeah_

Everybody knows, Remus, it's getting difficult to hide now. But I just don't give a damn, Remus! I only care for you. You cared for me. I know you still do, really...

_I've gone mad__  
__But they don't know__  
__What I know__  
__'Cause when the__  
__Sun goes down__  
__Someone's talking back_

Maybe I really have gone mad. I hear your memory whispering my name, tickling past my lips. No. I'm not mad. I know it's you. Out there. Somewhere. Wherever you are, talking to me...

It is you, isn't it?

_Yeah. They're talking back__  
__At night when the stars__  
__Light on my room__  
__I sit by myself_

She's full in the sky tonight. You're somewhere I don't know and you're suffering. But you won't let me help you. Let me help you, Remus, let me help you, please!

_Talking to the Moon__  
__Try to get to You_

Why won't you listen to me? Why can't you hear me, why?

_In hopes you're on__  
__the other side__  
__Talking to me too!_

Please...I'm going mad Remus. My life is a twist of reality and memory and I can't tell the difference anymore. I'm sure you were real once, I can hear you, smell you, sense you...but now...

_Or am I a fool__  
__who sits alone__  
__Talking to the moon_

I can't. I can't keep waiting Remus, and yet I must. But you're driving me insane. Come home, come _home!_ I've called your name too many times to tell, every night I sit and I wait. And I wonder...

_Do you ever hear me calling?__  
__Cause every night__  
__I'm talking to the moon__  
__Still trying to get to you_

I'll whisper your name forever if that's what it takes. Scream it at the world until my lungs burst and the name becomes a mere memory, a ghost of a love once lost. But I know you'll come back, I know it, I know it...our love can never be lost Remus, only found.

_In hopes you're on__  
__the other side__  
__Talking to me too__  
__Or am I a fool__  
__who sits alone__  
__Talking to the moon_

Please...find me. Find the love again...find yourself...

_**I know you're somewhere out there**__**  
**__**Somewhere far away**_**...  
**


End file.
